Akise's Hunt (2)
by NrgFA
Summary: Yuki has gotten out of the hospital, but is still weak from the side effects of Yuno's drugs. He also needs to stay somewhere else for a while, being that Yuno knows where he lives. Where will he stay?


Ok, so I already wrote part 1 for this(I put it at the bottom of the story), and I figured after that one that I should do a part 2, so I did. This one is twelve(get it?) times better, so yal's best enjoy.

NOTE- I do NOT own Mirai Nikki, Future Diary, although it would be cool to give it my own twist. But here you go. ENJOY! :D

They had now arrived at the hospital. Akise's wine colored eyes stared into the blank ones of Yuki as they rushed into the hospital. Nishijma came out to greet Akise. Akise ran as fast as he could, and they hugged each other. "Hey,bro!" said Nishijma. " I'm glad you're safe! But is Yuki okay?" Akise's smile turned to a frown, as he looked out the corner of his eyes, and saw them running with Yukiteru."He isn't responding, and his eyes aren't blinking. I know he's alive because his chest is going up and down, but slower then usual." They got into the medical room, and quickly began operating. Mao was in tears, scared half to death, Kousaka was angry, and Hinata was watching with her choke swelling up. Akise stood outside the room, and tried not to think about Yuki right now. It scared him too much as to what could happen to Yuki out there in the evil world.

Two hours later, the doctors came out and told Akise he was responding. Akise walked in and took a seat, and put it next to where Yuki's bed. His eyes were bluer now, but not as blue as usual. Akise put his hand on Yuki's head, worried about him. "Yukiteru, are you alright?" Akise asked. "Akise?" Yukiteru had his memory and knew everything that was going on. "You're in the hospital, Yukiteru-kun. Yuno had kidnapped you," said Akise. Yukiteru had a flash back of when he was dropped off of the bus. He looked back at Akise, "Am I going to be okay?" Akise looked out the window. "I think so," he said. " We need to keep you from Yuno at all costs, Yuki," said Hinata. "Yeah, I know," he responded, then put his hand on his head and closed his eyes. The nurse walked in then. "Wow First, you really need to make a new girlfriend," she said. Yukiteru looked over, his eyes widening in horror."How does she know my Diary number?" he thought to himself. The nurse grabbed her hair, and pulled it off. Underneath was beautiful,long, light purple hair. It was Uyruu Minene, the school bomber he had met with. He was sweating, but not being able to move. Uyruu sat on the bed and looked down at him with a troublesome smile. "Where's my Diary?" Yukiteru said impatiently. Uyruu reached in her pocket and pulled it out, "Right here." Yuki sighed and lay his head back down. He looked over and saw Akise not scared, so he knew that he wouldn't be hurt. She put the phone down in front of his face, saying "look at your future now,first!" He stared at it with his heart beating 5,000 times per second. He closed his eyes quickly, not wanting to read it. "Fine then, I'll read it for you," Uyruu said. " Thirteen police are sent after Yuno. Once entered the building, they all get killed." Yukiteru couldn't take more of this. He used all the muscle he had to get out of bed. He was shaking so rapidly, he could barely control himself.

The harsh side effects of Yuno's drugs were kicking in, increasing Yuki's pain and stress, but also decreasing his strength and athletic skills. "We should probably leave before the bombs that I set explode," Uyruu implied. Hinata and Kousaka grabbed Yuki's arms, picked him up, and helped him outside. "How long until they blow up?" said Akise. " We still have another three minutes," Uyruu replied. They got outside, and ordered a taxi, as for Uyruu, who ran away.

"So, who offers to keep Yuki at their house then?" Akise asked. Kousaka got angry,"WHAT?" he yelled. "Well, Yuno knows where Yuki lives, so one of us has to let him stay over," said Akise. "Why don't you keep him!?" Kousaka yelled. "Guys, I can stay by myself," Yuki said, as if groggy from sleep. " Are you sure?" said Hinata. "Y-yeah," he said back. "After how you saved me from Yuno, I'd keep you over!" said Hinata, always being so grateful for how he ruined himself to save her. "W-Well, okay," Yuki said, blushing a little. They all got dropped off at their houses, same as Yuki. Once he walked in, he noticed his mom. "Mom!" he yelled as he ran to her with his legs that were killing him. He hugged her with all of his strength. "Hey, Yukiteru!" she said. "Why were you running differently?" she asked. Yuki realized he had to tell her.

He took a seat and began eating. "Mom, I know you won't like this, and won't believe it, but those are side effects, because Yuno drugged me, and captured me," he said slowly and carefully. His mom seemed to be shocked, but then broke out laughter. "She what!?" what she said made Yuki impatient, but he would never yell at his mom. "She was afraid I was going to get hurt, and put drugs in my drink… she captured me, then." His stopped laughing quickly. "Son, are you being serious?" she looked him in the eyes. It made Yuki want to laugh, because he was never good at giving a serious conversation, especially with a person as funny as his mom. "Mom, I'm not joking, she drugged me," he continued. "H-how long did she keep you?" she asked, as Yuki replied with "one week". His mom slammed her fist on the table.

"Where did she keep you?" she asked. "In an abandoned hotel," Yuki replied, sweat dripping onto his plate. "How did you get away?" his mom believed him, and remembered that it wasn't like Yuki to lie, all though he did it a lot as a child. "My friends came and got me out," he said, still afraid to say the worst part. "The police already knew, and I have worse things to say," he continued. His mom was no longer sitting down, and was staring him in the eye. "Mom, thirteen or so policemen were sent after her, in the hotel, and she," he couldn't finish. His mom was on the tip of her toes. "she killed them," he finished. Normally, a mom would never believe her child, but his mom was very understanding, and could never imagine or think of Yuki lying, and she was 100% with him. She saw small tears in Yuki's eyes, and knew he was scared. "But my one of my friends offered to keep me at their house, so I could stay safe!" he said. His mom sat back down, "but w-why would they do that?" she asked calmly, rubbing the sweat off of her head with a handkerchief. "Because, she knows where I live!" he said back, panicking, trying to spit everything out. "I can show you what my friends look like," he said. "Please do," she implied. Yuki ran to his room and pulled out a year book, since they already got their pictures. He ran back down and flipped through the pages. "This is them," he said, pointing to the ones. "The albino is Akise, the brunette is Hinata, the light pink haired is Mao-chan, and Kousaka..well you know who he is," he said. He used to tell his mom about Kousaka picking on him all the time at school. His mom was happy he had friends, but was still a bit shocked. She looked over at Yuno, who looked so cute in her photo, making Rea wonder why someone as adorable as here would be able to do such a thing. "Hinata is the one who offered to keep me at her house," he said. His mom asked where she lived, and he gave her the address slip. His mom had agreed that he could stay there, and so he called Hinata, and she said he could arrive at 5:00, so he did.

Once they arrived in the big driveway (Hinata's dad was rich), Hinata came out and greeted Yuki's mom with and hand shake. Yuki got out of the car, very shy. "Thanks for rescuing my son," said Rea. Hinata smiled and said "you're welcome! But I was only there helping. I wasn't the one who saved him!" she said. "Oh, okay. Well thanks anyways!" said Rea. She kissed Yuki's forehead and wished him a good afternoon. " He said bye, as Hinata did, too. " I have a lot of things to do here!" said Hinata. "Come inside and we can decide what to do, first!" Yuki looked over at her with a joyful grin.

AWWW, WHAT A BORING ENDING. Not the ending, I have five parts ready, and those aren't even the last. Part 1- s/9552378/1/Akise-s-hunt


End file.
